


Stay

by falsteloj



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: So long as Jim wants him, he isn’t going anywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).



> fandom_stocking 2016 short for geeky_ramblings.

Sex is something Harvey’s good at. He’s had plenty of practice, spent a long time honing his craft. Knows that he can bring Jim to the brink and back again and again, can touch and taste and tease until Jim begs him for it.

What he isn’t used to is the way Jim looks up at him when he breaks away from the kiss, blue eyes trusting and vulnerable, and he doesn’t know what to make of the ache in his chest, when Jim gasps his name into the heated air between them.

“Tell me what you want,” Harvey says, and his words sound nothing like the demand he had intended them to be. They’re too fevered, too desperate, and he can’t remember the last time he felt like this, completely undone by nothing more than the press of a fully clothed body against him.

“I just want you,” Jim manages, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, “please, Harvey.”

Jim punctuates the plea with a roll of his hips, the clutch of fingers at his shoulders, and all thoughts of skill and finesse are abandoned. He can’t wait, can’t bear it, and the sound Jim makes when Harvey works his hand under his waistband is positively pornographic.

He has to kiss him, needs it like oxygen, and the slick slide of his tongue against Jim’s is perfect, even as he swipes his thumb against the head of Jim’s dick, his own straining painfully against his zipper. Jim’s hand finds him then, through fabric, and all he can do is push into it, his movements frantic and uncoordinated.

“Don’t stop,” Jim pants, breathless, and it doesn’t take much, doesn’t take anything at all, before he’s coming, shuddering and shaking. It shouldn’t do what it does to him, shouldn’t destroy him so utterly, but all it takes is one look at Jim’s face, the knowledge that it’s his touch which has achieved it, and he’s following, helpless.

He kisses Jim gently in the aftermath, soft and slow, and when Jim asks him to stay it steals the breath from his lungs.

“If that’s what you want,” he says, casually, and he wonders if Jim can see straight through him. Understands what it is that he’s done to him.

So long as Jim wants him, he isn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
